


Untitled Motel Porn #2

by uschickens



Series: Untitled Motel Fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Other, PWP, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uschickens/pseuds/uschickens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you care, Sam wound up in a girl's body a couple of months after Dean turned into a girl for a couple of weeks, and they assumed it was the same deal with Sam, but it's been three weeks now, and Sam still has boobs, and they're kind of thinking about being concerned.</p><p>Mostly though, what you need to know is Sam has girl bits, and Dean likes to make him come before he fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Motel Porn #2

Dean loved to make Sam come before he fucked him, especially in this girl’s body. Sure, it was polite and all, but it was also hotter than Dean ever would have guessed. An orgasm or two before Dean even got his pants open would leave Sam trembling under his hands, frantic to have Dean inside him. And god he would be wet, letting Dean slip in so smooth, so easy, that sometimes there would almost be a delayed reaction on Sam’s face, a fraction of a second when Dean would be shaking with the sweet, hot perfection of Sam’s body around his cock and Sam would still be shaking with need. Like Sam hadn’t yet registered that that ache inside him, so completely different (opposite? or was Dean being gender-normative again?) from what he knew as a guy, was eased, was filled.

Dean remembered one night, a night he planned for by jerking off in the bathroom before he got Sam laid out on the bed, clean and naked, damp spots from the shower giving way to sweat that smelled like sex. He brought Sam off once, fast and hard – easy to do with him riled up after the fight with the whateveritwas. Sam as a girl got off on the sheer physicality of fighting in a way he hadn’t as a boy, and Dean exploited that shamelessly. On many occasions. (Hey, Sam wasn’t complaining.) The first orgasm was quick and dirty, Dean’s thumb just this side of rough, rubbing Sam’s clit through the hood – not on it, not yet, not until Sam’s thighs started to shake with want.

As soon as Sam uncurled back onto the bed, flat stomach unclenching, Dean moved in closer, teasing lightly until Sam settled. Once he caught his breath, Sam started talking, swearing long and low. The dirty mouth on that boy hadn’t changed a bit, even when the boy bits had changed. Dean grinned, mouth pressed against the ticklish spot beneath Sam’s last rib on his left side, and licked lightly, just enough to make Sam jump.

“Shitting hell, Dean, quit fucking around and do something useful with your mouth for once. Goddamn pretty mouth, hey, leave my stomach alone.” Sam shoved at Dean’s head, fingers stupid with arousal. Dean nipped one of Sam’s fingers that strayed close to his mouth, hard enough to leave a mark. Sam flicked his ear in retaliation, then tried to drag Dean up to his mouth by his ear. Dean tugged away from Sam’s grip, burying his smile in Sam’s breasts.

Dean brought Sam back up slowly, mouth and hands everywhere but nowhere quite long enough. He congratulated himself on foresight and planning (i.e. jerking off in the shower) when Sam’s swearing got stuck on the u in a moaned “fuck,” when he did not lose his fucking mind when he could hear Sam’s breathing hitch, fast and hard, through that moan, catching in time with the movement of Dean’s fingers, pressing high and tight against Sam’s clit. Let’s hear it for foresight and planning. Dean stretched up to press his mouth against Sam’s, wanting to feel him pant against his lips, before ducking back down between Sam’s legs.

In the last month, Dean had learned this new body of Sam’s pretty damn well (Dean believed in hands-on education), and he knew how to hold Sam there, on the knife’s edge of pleasure, balanced between his hands and tongue and lips (but not cock, not yet. that was for later). He kept him there now, seeing how far he could push him, seeing what noises he could wring out of Sam’s throat. Finally, when he could feel Sam’s thighs shake, when Sam had stopped making noise and was just breathing, sharp and fast, Dean pressed his tongue to Sam’s clit and sucked until Sam fell apart around him.

Dean sat back then, running wet fingers along the smooth line of Sam’s hip, and watched. He watched Sam’s face untwist, watched his fingers relax and let the bedspread fall, watched his knees fall apart, watched Sam make grabby motions towards him. “C’mon,” Sam said, managing to latch onto one of Dean’s hands. “C’mon.” Dean slid back on the bed just a little and grinned down at Sam.

“Fucking bastard,” Sam swore, then slid his hand down between his legs. “Gonna make me do it myself, see if I let you have any fun.” The angle was awkward, but Sam slung a leg to the side, propping his foot against Dean’s knee for leverage. He canted his hips up to meet his own hand, and what little restrain Dean had left was quickly fading as he watched Sam tuck his fingers up inside himself, two then three.

Dean’s mouth went dry at Sam’s little sighs from the feel of his own fingers. It was just as hot as he’d thought, watching Sam fuck himself, so desperate to touch the ache inside himself that he was reaching with his own fingers. He’d squirmed down on the bed, ass pressed against up against Dean’s leg, his own legs sprawled everywhere as he strained against himself.

“Good,” Sam muttered, left arm tossed across his eyes, and Dean scraped his fingers against the inside of Sam’s bicep. Sam’s skin was hot and damp, his sweat drying quickly on Dean’s fingertips, but he shivered all over at Dean’s touch. “Not good enough.” Sam lifted his arm and slitted his eyes open, pupils blown wide. “Dean. Dean.” That was all he said, but he didn’t need to say anything else. He never did.

So, yeah. Sometimes Dean liked to play with Sam before he fucked him. Sam didn’t mind.


End file.
